1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to illuminated displays, and more particularly, to an illuminated house number enclosure.
2. Description of Prior Art
References found are the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Arnold 3,680,238, Clark 1,651,084, and Passmore 1,600,243. While these inventions may be suitable for the articular purpose to which they address, they will not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention, as hereinafter will be described.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an illuminated house number enclosure that will be of such design, as to not require additional cost in electricity to operate, and it will be quickly and easily installed on the existing outside lighting fixture of a house.
A further object of this invention is to provide an illuminated house number enclosure that will also be controlled by the existing inside electrical switch of the outside fixture.